


Displaced Love（11）

by wenmonster



Category: displaced love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenmonster/pseuds/wenmonster





	Displaced Love（11）

本以为爱情可以填满缺憾，然而制造遗憾的，为什么偏偏是爱呢。

地铁上，叶修倚在车门旁偏头怔怔的看着窗外，飞驰而过的黑暗隧道像亘古不变的时间，将过去拉的很近。

黄少天叉开腿站着，捏着手机打游戏，地铁进站刹车，正玩的高兴，一个身形不稳，往前扑去，两手撑在叶修脑袋旁保持平衡，刚巧把叶修环在手臂当中。

突如起来的两掌拍在脑袋边，叶修吓了一跳，还没来得及调戏黄少天两句，涌上来的人流推着黄少天让他们越靠越近。

“啊啊啊，卧槽，别挤啦，都挤玻璃上了…”黄少天支着胳膊死死撑着，一边偏头往后喊起来。

叶修站直了身子，两手插在兜里，好整以暇的看着黄少天。

“卧槽卧槽卧槽，啊啊啊啊…”黄少天嘴里叫着涌进地铁里的最后一波人终于把他挤到了叶修跟前，两人腿交叠着贴在一起，靠的极近，黄少天的脸蹭的一下红了。

黄少天脸红到耳朵根，还在大喊大叫，叶修扑哧一声笑了，“你省点力气吧少天，这么多人，谁不是挤成一堆。”说着身子前倾，靠在黄少天身上，垂下脑袋枕在他肩上，“站累了，快让我靠会。”

“……老叶……你太重了，你起开，我不累的吗！！！”

“你也可以靠在我身上。”叶修闭着眼睛，用手戳了戳黄少天胸口左侧，“还有，太吵了…”。

“……”

“扑通扑通扑通”黄少天怎么都抑制不住心跳的声音，无能为力，就像无法停止时间的钟摆让瞬间变成永恒。

“座位在哪里？”叶修看了眼场馆，黑压压的一片，心下稍安，“这么大的地，绝对不会被发现。”暗自欣喜。

“嗯我看看，嗯…在…第一排…”

“什么！？……我去一下洗手间…”叶修扭头就想尿遁。

黄少天一把拉住叶修，“我也去…”眼神里充满了不信任。

“哎…你哪弄来的票，第一排？开什么玩笑，前面的人玩high了一个回旋踢我小命还要不要了。”

“你是怕这个，我以为什么呢，哎呀不要紧不要紧，至少前面不会遇见抗旗的吧。”

“你哄虚空魈鬼呢，这种live，扛旗的进得…来…吗…”叶修说话间，肩上扛着大旗的小伙子从身边走进场馆。

“……”叶修沉默，缓慢的拉起衣服上的宽大兜帽戴好，跟着黄少天一起走进场馆。

场馆里的灯光暗了下来，黑暗中只有led大屏上播放起开场短片。灰暗的黑白色调伴随着颇具黑色金属风格的音乐，一群乌鸦飞向空中，屏幕被一只瞳孔占满，里面倒映着骷髅头的形状。眨眼，镜头拉远，乌鸦像气球一样拴着绳被捏在西装革履的韩文清手里，站在枯树下松手放飞乌鸦。纯黑的羽翼掠过屏幕，乌鸦停在十字架上，十字墓碑林立的墓地间，张新杰眼里闪着暗红色的光，翻开钳着红宝石的书，抚摸哥特体的文字，书页在屏幕上化为灰烬。 林敬言带着黑色礼帽，黑色燕尾服上沾满暗红血迹，背上背着沉重的十字架，站在悬崖边上张开双臂跳进汹涌的黑色海洋。张佳乐披散着头发赤脚站在枯萎的森林中，身后是一轮巨大的银色月亮，月亮上有些暗红色的斑纹，显出一颗骷髅的形状，随着骷髅的轮廓越来越明显，张佳乐缓缓的举起手里的枪，对着天空扣下扳机，砰的一声枪响，屏幕瞬间黑屏。接着四柱光打在舞台上，分别笼罩着台上的四个人。

“啊…冥府之路！冥府之路！”台下的人沸腾起来，整齐的叫着乐队的名字，中排和后排分散着摇大旗的人，许多人都站了起来，有的干脆站在椅子上。

韩文清拨了一下黑色吉他的弦，居高临下的扫视台下，在他的正下方，叶修带着兜帽把自己埋在椅子里，低着头，韩文清眼神未做停留扫视完全场伸出拳头对着台下，黑色短发一边铲青并剃出三道线。浓密的右侧眉毛边缘也剃秃三道，眉骨上下各一颗眉钉，食指和无名指戴着两枚镜面戒指，左手的无名指上用哥特体纹着一圈细细的四字英文单词，大拇指外侧纹着“∞”符号。

黑嗓的低音，嗡鸣的低吼，包裹着原始的荷尔蒙气息，冲击着人们的耳膜，人们甩着头沉浸在音乐迷药里。

黄少天扭头去看叶修，叶修带着兜帽仰着头，一曲正值副歌，兜帽从头上缓缓滑落，黑暗里不知是不是错觉，叶修的眼框有些发红，躁动混乱的人群里，黄少天牵起叶修的手，害怕被人群冲散。

一样的黑色吉他，相似的指弹和扫弦习惯，一样的耳洞数量，演出时不经意的小动作和眼神。啊，两个人有太多的相似，相处久了的人，会自然的染上对方的习惯。

韩文清再次扫视台下，缓慢的像是慢动作，对上叶修的眼神，却依然未在叶修身上停留，唱着的歌却在这一瞬卡壳，闭上眼睛轻笑了笑，用一段solo拯救。

这种错误在别人也许只是忘了词，但又怎么可能瞒得过站在叶修身旁，见证着一切的黄少天。他看得出，这两个人或许已经太过熟悉，只是那么一眼，无声的交流，就足以让所有垮塌。两人就像彼此的毒品，离开了谁都会痛苦。宿命的一对。

黄少天看着叶修，好像在一瞬间全部明白了，他们之间浓烈的爱和占有欲，与自己无关，有些激动的握紧了叶修的手。“他们应该在一起，否则，就太伤天害理了…要想办法，让他们见面，看得出叶修的纠结金和放不下，不能让叶修逃走，逃走了，他可能会后悔……这两个人……”

演出已接近尾声，叶修猛的回过神来，拉着黄少天就往外冲，人群围了一层又一层，叶修拉着黄少天，走的十分艰难。

“要想办法，留住叶修…”黄少天心里想着，却只是任由叶修拉着往外走，不知道为什么心里空落落的，好像被人剜走了一块。

叶修拉着黄少天艰难的拨开人群走出场馆，演出也早已结束，里面的人还在喊着返场，冥府之路却意外的没有再登台。一脚踏出场馆，叶修长舒一口气。

“你要去哪，叶修…”韩文清皱着眉，靠在门边，看着他，眼神能杀死人。

“呀，好巧啊老韩，你也在这啊…遭了，钱包…少天我们快回去，我钱包落里面了。”叶修捂了捂口袋，拉着黄少天推开门就想往人群里钻。

韩文清脑袋上的青筋跳了跳，一步上前，拦腰捞回叶修，砰的一声按在旁边的墙上。叶修被撞的闷哼一声，嘴巴被韩文清强硬的堵住。咬住叶修下唇，吮吸亲吻，舌头抵住牙齿企图撬开叶修的牙关。叶修死死咬住，韩文清伸手捏住叶修下颌，叶修吃疼的张开嘴，狠狠咬了口韩文清的唇，铁锈味瞬间在口腔中弥漫开，韩文清丝毫没去在意，舌头乘机滑进叶修口腔，扫荡着唇舌，不顾叶修反抗，粗暴的攻城略地，好像在向叶修宣告，他属于谁。

叶修被死死抵在墙上，有些施展不开，抽出胳膊抬起拳头朝韩文清猛挥过去，拳头被韩文清一掌接住。一拳未中，叶修抬腿一个膝撞，正中韩文清腹部，韩文清拧着眉毛，眼里有些笑意，“你也就这点本事…再也不会放手了…”

叶修的小身板虽然有些肌肉，在韩文清面前还是不够看。

韩文清抓着叶修的拳头，将叶修手臂拧到背后，蹲下扛起叶修就往后台方向走。

叶修扑腾拍打着韩文清的背，无奈的朝黄少天喊：“你就这么看着，来救我啊…没看见这人凶神恶煞的，你打不赢他至少帮我打个110啊……”

黄少天站在原地露着小虎牙笑着朝叶修挥了挥手，看着两人消失在走道尽头，朝着那个方向轻轻的说：“记得告诉我，你的故事。”

离开场馆，瓢泼大雨打在伞盖上，从边缘滑落，雨幕几乎遮蔽了视线，黄少天撑伞站在雨里“叶修那么懒，本来说带把大点的伞…”黄少天顿了顿，不再自言自语，“为什么有些失落呢，是，羡慕他们之间深刻的感情…吗？”

当年那种认不清抓不住的模糊情绪，让人坠入孤独感的情绪，那么让人在意，让人失落，大概，这就是爱情吧。


End file.
